Vueltas del destino
by popotamablack
Summary: A veces no todo sale como tenias previsto, a veces no siempre haces lo que tienes planeado y a veces simplemente no te enamoras de tu hombre ideal. Pero dicen que las mejores cosas de la vida son las que no te esperabas... ¿Verdad?. Dramione
1. Capítulo uno: Indecisa

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, como saben, son todos de la maravillosa J.K =)

* * *

Introducción:

Los años habían pasado… las risas, los encuentros, los momentos gratos, las batallas, las pérdidas, los sollozos…

Pero a pesar de todo, el trío dorado seguía igual de unido que siempre… Claro que ahora el círculo estaba más grande, Harry se encontraba con Ginny (La cual estaba embarazada de su primer hijo) y Ron, después de su fallida relación con Hermione, ya se encontraba estable con una mujer llamada Laurie.

Luna Lovegood (Mejor conocida como "Lunática" Lovegood) También era parte de ellos, ahora más madura y madre soltera, pero siempre con el tinte soñador que la identificaba tanto… Hermione y ella eran muy buenas amigas, el alma libre de Luna y lo centrada que era Hermione debían complementarse de alguna manera…

Con sus antiguos compañeros tenían comunicación casi nula, pero al menos una vez al año se juntaban todos en Las Tres Escobas a revivir buenos momentos.

Hermione se encontraba soltera, vivía con su longevo gato Crookshanks en un departamento que para su comodidad había elegido por quedar a solo unas cuadras de su trabajo (Siempre eficiente, decía Hermione) ella, a diferencia de sus amigos, se encontraba trabajando en un oficio muggle, algo que les sorprendió a todos, ya que Hermione con sus habilidades pudo haber conseguido lo que quisiese en el mundo mágico, pero nunca dio la razón de porque había tomado esa decisión.

Luna vivía en el piso de abajo, ya que siempre le atrajeron las cosas nuevas, y esta, como dijo ella; _"Es algo emocionante y necesario de vivir". _Los demás no pensaban lo mismo, todos tenían una casa cálida del Valle de Godric.

De sus tan odiados enemigos, los Slytherin, no tuvieron más noticias. Luego de la caída de Voldemort la mayoría se fue del país con sus familias, huyendo como cobardes. Y la otra parte se camufló entre magos, trabajando desapercibidos por la sociedad. Digamos que eso los hacía internamente felices, aunque ninguno lo mencionara mucho…

Capitulo 1:

-No, definitivamente no, no me gusta ninguno, me rindo, no iré-Dijo por cuarta vez la castaña algo abrumada, comprarse ropa no era de su más mínimo agrado, y menos si no encontraba lo que buscaba.

Su amiga simplemente rió ignorándola.

-Ya encontrarás uno que sea perfecto para ti, ya ha pasado otras veces-Se acercó a otra sección y comenzó a bucear entre los tantos vestidos distintos que habían.

-Sí, pero esta vez no me ánima mucho el ir, tu sabes que las fiestas no son lo mío, menos de máscaras-Hermione comenzó a tomar sus cosas para largarse del lugar, pero Luna la retuvo robándole uno de sus zapatos.

-No creo que puedas caminar sin esto-Se burló.

-Luna, no estoy para juegos, tengo que llegar a alimentar a Crookshanks y luego terminar los informes que solicitaron para mañana… Esto es un caso perdido.

-Piensa lo que quieras, yo seguiré buscando. Además tu sabes que Crookshank ya es lo bastante inteligente para alimentarse solo, si no no estaría tan gordo.

-Me ofendes, Crookshank no está gordo-Soltó una pequeña risa, Luna había ganado, seguirían buscando…

Las dos chicas se voltearon al sentir un pequeño carraspeado producido notoriamente a propósito por la vendedora, quien estaba sujetando unos veinte vestidos distintos los cuales Hermione había despreciado.

-Oh, perdón, no llevaremos ninguno de esos, yo creo que iremos a otro local, gracias de todos modos-Luna sonrió dulcemente y caminó hacia la puerta de salida, seguida por Hermione, quien estaba roja de vergüenza.

-Creo que nunca más volveré a esa tienda-Susurró mientras salían-Cuando entro las vendedoras se escapan para no atenderme, ella era la única que quedaba…

-No seas exagerada, estoy segura de que les agradas.

Hermione se rió pensando que la chica bromeaba, pero al mirar el rostro serio de su amiga se dio cuenta de que no era así, por lo que simplemente siguió caminando junto a ella hasta llegar a una pequeña boutique, se notaba a lo lejos que era de esas tiendas con ropa de alta costura, por lo tanto, de alto costo.

-No, aquí no Luna, tu sabes que no estoy dispuesta a gastar tanto dinero, quizás no sea tan mala idea volver a la tienda anterior…-Dijo algo compungida.

-Me vale recordarte que esta es tu oportunidad para hablar con Lucas, necesitas ese contacto para tu nuevo negocio ¿O no?, lo que ganes si todo resulta bien será mucho más de lo que gastes aquí, además mira ¡Son hermosos!

-Sí, pero puedo hablar con él en otra ocasión…

-Sabes que no ¡Vamos!-Sujetó a la castaña del brazo y la acarreó hacia la sección de gala, ahí comenzó a sacar vestidos de diferentes colores y largos, cada cual más bello, refinado y costoso…

La castaña entró al probador mientras Luna se acomodaba en un asiento, Hermione tardaba horas probándose cosas por lo que prefería descansar sus pies mientras tanto.

-¿Y Hermione? ¿Te gusta alguno?-Preguntó la rubia después de haber pasado diez minutos.

-Pues… El rojo me sienta bastante bien, pero aún no estoy segura…

-¡Déjame verte por favor! Estoy segura que te ves bellísima.

-Me da vergüenza…-Respondió acongojada.

-Ay Hermione, no seas así… Entraré a la fuerza si es que no sales tú.

-Ya, está bien, está bien-La puerta del probador comenzó a abrirse, dejándola relucir, se veía perfecta, luna quedó sin palabras.

-Llévatelo-Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Pero…

-Nada de eso, llévatelo.

Hermione agachó la cabeza algo avergonzada y entró nuevamente al probador para volver a ponerse su ropa, con el dolor de su alma le hizo caso a Luna, compró el vestido y luego buscaron una máscara que le viniera a juego.

Volvieron a sus departamentos ya entrada la noche, Hermione guardó el vestido con extremo cuidado en su ropero, alimentó a su gato y decidió darse un baño de tina antes de continuar con lo pendiente de su trabajo, luego de tanto caminar quería relajarse un poco, estaba exhausta, y así aunque tratase de avanzar en algo no podría rendir de la mejor manera. Luna por su parte decidió ir a visitar a su padre un rato, vivir lejos de él era realmente difícil para ella, por lo que iba constantemente a verlo para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Además su hija Kim adoraba jugar con los raros artefactos que adornaban la casa.

La castaña pasó la noche en vela, trabajando y preparando su discurso hacia el señor Lucas Gray, necesitaba ese socio para el nuevo proyecto que tenía planeado presentarle a su jefe, era alguien fundamental, lleno de contactos y muy inteligente, ella realmente lo admiraba. Por estos mismos motivos se encontraba algo perturbada, si un mínimo detalle salía mal sería difícil remediarlo…

Cuando ya eran las seis de la mañana decidió tomarse una ducha corta, se vistió como normalmente iba a su trabajo; una blusa, pantalones de tela negros y chalas con taco bajo. Tomó café con una tostada y luego de lavarse los dientes se apresuró en tomar su maletín y una chaqueta por si hacía frío.

-Buenos días Marta, ¿Alguna novedad?-Preguntó a su secretaria al llegar al destino.

-Buenos días señorita Granger, el señor Hayes solicitó que fuera a hablar con él inmediatamente apenas llegara, tiene el agrado de comunicarle algo.

Hermione solo asintió sonriendo en modo de agradecimiento y luego de dejar sus cosas ordenadas encima de su escritorio emprendió camino hacia la oficina de su jefe. Tocó la puerta con los nudillos y esperó que la dejara pasar. Tardó un poco porque al parecer se encontraba hablando por teléfono (O al menos eso alcanzaba a notar desde afuera por el ruido). Luego de escuchar el ronco "Pase por favor" tan característico de su jefe entró en la habitación y esperó silenciosa lo que éste tenía que decirle.

-Me han dicho que su proyecto ya está casi listo ¿No es así?-La castaña asintió-Me alegra mucho, usted siempre me sorprende con cosas novedosas y creativas, no sé qué haría sin su persona-Sonrió satisfecho.

Hubo un silencio algo tenso para la castaña, quien aún no entendía para que la requería su superior.

-Te estarás preguntando para que te llamé ¿No?

Hermione asintió algo ansiosa.

- Ya hablé con Lucas Gray y aceptó gustoso el trabajar junto a usted-El señor Hayes esperó la respuesta de la castaña, pero ella estaba sin habla, pasmada-¿No me dirá nada?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza algo conmocionada, no podía creerlo… Por una parte no cabía en sí de felicidad, un gran peso se le había quitado de encima, pero por otra sentía que todos los discursos y persuasiones que había creado hacía el muchacho habían sido en vano… Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que ya no tendría que ir a esa fiesta de disfraces.

-Muchísimas gracias, no sabe cuán feliz estoy por el favor que me acaba de hacer, es un alivio… En serio se lo agradezco-Del rostro de Hermione surgió una enorme sonrisa, llena de gratitud-Si me permite seguiré con mis labores, ahora que ya tengo como socio al Sr. Gray puedo comenzar con la siguiente etapa.

El señor Hayes asintió, dejando salir a la chica de su despacho.

La jornada laboral de Hermione terminaba a las cinco de la tarde los viernes, por lo que ese día saldría más temprano. Planeaba pedir una cita con Lucas para hablar de negocios, pero al llamar a su oficina le informaron que el caballero se encontraría en reuniones toda la tarde y no tendría tiempo para ello. Estaba algo desilusionada, lo único que quería en estos momentos era poder hablarle de todos los planes y proyectos que tenía, pero no quedaba más que esperar hasta el lunes… Decidió volver a su departamento a contarle las buenas nuevas a Luna.

-¿¡En serio! Eso es genial Hermione, ¡Me alegro mucho!

-Yo igual, estoy feliz ahora que no debo ir a la fiesta de disfraces, era algo que me tenía consternada.

-¿Cómo que no irás? Tu vas si o si. No estuvimos todo el día de ayer caminando por nada, si quieres te puedo acompañar, Kim se quedará con su padre por el fin de semana-Sonrió.

-¿Estás loca? Ahora no tengo excusa para ir, además estoy cansada… Anoche no dormí nada y no tengo ánimos para salir, en serio…

-Vamos Hermione, te hará bien distraerte un rato… Di que si, di que si-Luna tomó del brazo a la chica y comenzó a moverla a la vez que le rogaba.

La castaña la miró indecisa, Luna siempre lograba que hiciera cosas a las que no estaba acostumbrada, y está vez estaba logrando convencerla nuevamente.

-Solo si me prometes no ir con un vestido muy llamativo… No quiero ser el centro de atención-Rió.

-No encuentro que de llamativo tienen mis vestidos… Pero está bien, si quieres préstame uno tuyo.

-¿El blanco?-Luna asintió feliz, era su favorito-Está bien, anda a mi departamento para que nos arreglemos, yo iré a dormir un rato, o no resistiré hasta más allá de las doce despierta hoy.

Luna asintió feliz nuevamente, por primera vez podría salir a una fiesta con su amiga y eso le alegraba. Hermione subió a su pieza y a penas se recostó cayó en un profundo sueño.

A las siete en punto estuvo Luna tocando la puerta de la castaña, la cual tardó un poco en abrir, ya que aún seguía durmiendo.

-Mira, traje algunos tips de la revista corazón de bruja para que el maquillaje no se salga al pasar de las horas-Dijo Luna sonriendo dulcemente mientras entraba al departamento.

Hermione tardó en reaccionar ya que aún estaba algo somnolienta.

-Genial, pero tú sabes que no quiero nada muy sobrecargado…

-Sí, lo sé, pero los labios te los tendrás que pintar rojos, para que combinen con tu vestido, eso lo sabes.

Hermione rodó los ojos y simplemente asintió, no le gustaba la idea, pero ya no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo sobre esas cosas, fue a su baño a darse una ducha y cuando salió Luna tenía todo preparado para que se arreglasen. Le pasó el maquillaje que la castaña tendría que usar y los recortes de fotos en los cuales aparecía la forma en la que se los tenía que aplicar, Hermione volvió al baño mientras Luna se maquillaba en el espejo de su pieza.

Luego de tener el maquillaje puesto se pusieron un líquido incoloro en el pelo, el cual, según Luna, le daba más vitalidad y brillo, lo había comprado en el mundo mágico cuando fue a ver a su padre. Hermione rogaba que la palabra vitalidad no fuera literal, sería el colmo que en medio de la fiesta su cabello se comenzara a mover solo.

Al ponerse el vestido y mirarse en el espejo Hermione era otra, siempre que habían ocasiones donde tenía que ir de gala recordaba la cara de sus dos amigos en la fiesta de la copa de los tres magos mientras bajaba las escaleras, sonrió para ella misma algo divertida.

-¿Vamos?-Preguntó Luna ansiosa, ella igual se veía hermosa, el vestido de Hermione le sentaba a la perfección, y se había hecho algunos bucles en el cabello.

-Sí, vamos-Sonrió mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto, la máscara y un abrigo para la vuelta.

* * *

Si les gustó, si la odiaron, si quieren que la siga, solo dejen un review :D


	2. Capítulo dos: Nada es lo que parece

Capitulo 2:

-Vaya, hay mucha gente-Susurró Luna mirando todo el lugar, estaba lleno de luces, al medio del recinto había un cuadrado al que se llegaba por unas escaleras, el cual era la pista de baile, alrededor habían mesas con manteles color crema y asientos de metal envejecido. Estaba todo decorado de una forma elegante pero moderna a la vez. Dirigió su mirada a Hermione, quien no estaba tan emocionada como ella-¡Vamos a pasarlo bien!-La tomó del brazo y la llevó hacia la barra-Deme dos Tom Collins por favor.

-¡Pero Luna Eso tiene ginebra!-Exclamó Hermione-Tengo que manejar al regreso, no creo que sea buena idea.

-No seas así, después de bailar se te pasará el efecto, calma-Sonrió despreocupada-Además siempre andas lento, si chocas no será nada grave-Encogió los hombros y volvió la vista hacia el hombre que atendía la barra, quien ya tenía preparados los tragos-Muchas gracias-Le entregó uno a Hermione y saboreó el suyo-Está rico, ¡Pruébalo!

Hermione dudó y le dio un sorbo, realmente estaba gustoso, era dulce y se le notaba bastante el sabor a limón, tal como a ella le gustaba. Se fueron a sentar a una de las mesas mientras se tomaban su bebida.

-Mira Hermione, ese chico de ahí te está mirando-Luna apuntó cuatro mesas atrás de la castaña, habían tres hombres, y estaba en lo cierto, uno de ellos miraba fijamente a Hermione, provocando que la chica se ruborizara y volviera su vista hacia Luna rápidamente.

-Debe estar mirando otra cosa, no seas tonta-Rió nerviosamente-¿Dónde estará Lucas?-Preguntó, cambiando de tema-Quizás podría aprovechar de hablar con él aquí, ya que no pude hacerlo en la tarde.

-No seas tonta, debe estar por ahí pasándolo bien, y ahora que ya tienes el contacto no es necesario que lo busques-Rió Luna-El chico que te estaba mirando viene hacia aquí Hermione, y viene con un amigo bastante guapo, si te saca a bailar dile que sí por favor…

Hermione no alcanzó a responder cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, miró hacia arriba y al ver al muchacho se sonrojó aún más, dio gracias porque las luces y las máscaras no permitían distinguir mucho los rostros.

-¿Me permite esta pieza?-Preguntó el muchacho, con una sonrisa seductora, era rubio y por lo que dejaba ver la máscara era bastante apuesto.

La castaña miró a Luna, quien ya se encontraba hablando con el acompañante del chico rubio, no le quedó otra alternativa que asentir. Se terminó lo que quedaba de su bebida y lo acompañó hasta la pista de baile.

-Me gusta mucho esta canción-Mencionó él-¿Dónde trabajas? Por lo que me dijeron sería una fiesta selecta, y habitúo a conocer a todas las personas de las empresas asociadas.

-En S.S.A, y no acostumbro a venir a estos eventos, seguramente por eso no nos habíamos visto antes, la verdad no soy muy fanática de las fiestas-Sonrió, el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido, dejando ver el color gris que habitaba en ellos, era una tonalidad profunda pero fría a la vez. Hermione quedó algo confundida, esa mirada le parecía bastante familiar.

-Vaya, no había conocido a alguien a quien no le gustara salir, supongo que eres especial-Sonrió de medio lado-Yo trabajo en la compañía de publicidad que asesora a tu empresa, soy el dueño, en realidad-Aclaró.

-Eres alguien importante entonces-Elogió la castaña-Las coincidencias de la vida, ahora mismo me encuentro elaborando un proyecto que incluye a uno de tus empleados, Lucas Gray.

-¡Ah! Así que tu eres la chica que estaba tratando de contactarlo, tu jefe me ha hablado muy bien de ti, ¿Srta. Granger? Si no me equivoco.

Hermione asintió, alegrándose de que el Sr. Hayes se refiriera a ella de buena manera.

-Si tu sabes mi apellido supongo que tengo derecho de saber el tuyo ¿No?

-Dejémoslo en secreto, para que sea más apasionante…-Rió.

-Sabes que de todos modos puedo averiguarlo el lunes en mi trabajo…-Mencionó ella algo divertida.

-Mejor que sea mañana en la noche-El rubio guiñó un ojo, provocando que la castaña se ruborizara levemente.

-No lo sé… No acostumbro a salir con personas de las cuales no sé su nombre…

-Siempre es divertido probar cosas nuevas ¿No?-La canción de antes se convirtió en un lento, provocando que el muchacho se acercara más a Hermione, tomándola por la cintura-Si dices que si no te arrepentirás, lo prometo.

La castaña sonrió algo nerviosa ante la cercanía, la verdad ese chico le causaba una sensación extraña y nueva, la hacía sentir bien… Siguieron hablando y bailando un rato más hasta que de a poco comenzó a quedar menos gente en la pista de baile y decidieron ir a una mesa a descansar un rato. Hermione había perdido completamente de vista a su amiga, y extrañamente no se había dado cuenta de ello aún, estaba demasiado entretenida charlando con su recién conocido, era muy inteligente, divertido y guapo, algo muy difícil de encontrar en estos días.

-No se me había ocurrido hacer eso, trataré de implementar tu idea si es que no te molesta.

-No, para nada-Sonrió la castaña-Mi jefe la empezó a utilizar el año pasado, y ha funcionado bastante bien hasta ahora…

-¡Aquí estabas!, te estuve buscando por todos lados-Gritó Luna aliviada-Pensé que te había pasado algo.

Hermione se volteó al escuchar la voz de su amiga.

-Es que estuve la mayor parte del tiempo bailando, ¡Perdóname! Debería haberte avisado…-Se disculpó Hermione. La castaña miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que ya no quedaba casi nadie en el lugar-Vaya, ¿Qué hora es?

-Las cinco con veinte-Respondió el rubio, también sorprendido-El tiempo pasa volando cuando te diviertes ¿No?-Hermione asintió algo ruborizada-¿Entonces? ¿Aceptas mi propuesta a cenar?

La castaña lo miró dudosa, pero no alcanzó a responder cuando Luna ya había hablado.

-Claro que acepta, eso no lo tienes que ni preguntar.

El rubio sonrió de medio lado.

-Entonces en el Restaurante D' Lacu a las ocho en punto, ¿Está bien? Encontrémonos en la entrada, yo haré la reservación.

Hermione asintió sonriente y se despidió de un beso en la mejilla, realmente lo había pasado de maravillas con ese chico.

-¿Y? Estuviste toda la noche con él, ¡Cuéntame que pasó!-Pidió Luna emocionada, desde que Hermione había terminado con Ron que no la veía tan feliz con alguien. Había tenido citas claro, pero todas las describía como un fracaso total.

-Pues como viste… Mañana cenaremos, ojala resulte bien…

-¿Y su nombre? ¿Quién era? ¡Quiero más detalles!

-No me quiso decir su nombre… Quiso hacerlo más misterioso-Rió-Yo tampoco le di mis datos.

-¿Nada de nada?

-O sea, sabía mi apellido porque mi jefe le había hablado sobre mi nuevo proyecto, pero lo demás lo dejamos en secreto. Lo único que sé es que él es el dueño de la compañía Werbung, la que hace la publicidad de nuestra empresa… Era bastante inteligente, y tenía un aire familiar extraño, supongo que lo debo haber visto antes, pero con la máscara no lo reconocí-Se encogió de hombros y se subió al auto junto con Luna.

OoOoOoOoO

-Sí que tomaste una buena esta vez ¿He Draco?-Bromeó su amigo.

-Era bastante linda, puedo decirlo, e inteligente, combinación rara para una chica muggle, ojala no termine descubriendo cosas de ella que no me sean tan agradables-Sonrió de medio lado-Al final todas terminan siendo igual...-Dijo, más para él que para el otro chico-¿Y tu Blaise? ¿Qué tal anduviste con la rubia?

-No muy bien… Era bonita y todo, pero a veces decía cosas bastante extrañas… No lo sé, le pedí su número por si me convenzo y la llamo.

-Siempre dices lo mismo, y nunca las llamas-Rió el rubio-Por eso jamás consigues novia.

-Como si tú tuvieras muchas novias de todos modos… Y nadie dice que quiero tener una, después de tus experiencias no me queda mucho que desear-Se burló, algo que no le agradó mucho a Draco, quien le pegó en el brazo con los nudillos-¡Au! Perdón, no sabía que el tema con ella aún te afectaba tanto…

-No es que me afecte, simplemente no es algo que quiera recordar, tu sabes lo que esa perra hizo-Los ojos del rubio ardían en desprecio y rabia-No me vuelvas a mencionar ese tema-Mencionó siseando la voz. Respiró hondo para calmarse y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Blaise lo siguió algo asustado.

Cada uno venía en su respectivo auto, por lo que al llegar al estacionamiento dividieron sus caminos y cada uno se fue a su hogar. Draco vivía a las afueras de la ciudad, en una gran casa, no era tan lujosa como en la que acostumbró vivir su adolescencia, pero tenía todo lo que necesitaba. No por haber abandonado sus raíces tenía que abandonar su manera de vivir ¿No? Además todo lo había comprado con su esfuerzo (Y quizás con algo de magia de por medio…)

Al llegar fue directo a su habitación, estaba bastante cansado, por lo que se recostó en seguida y no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido. No pudo recuperar energías esa noche, como muchas otras tenía pesadillas que incluían a sus padres, Voldemort, los mortifagos, las torturas que tuvo que presenciar… A pesar de ya estar acostumbrado a vivir atormentado por los recuerdos de su pasado, no lograba superarlo. Y cada vez soportaba menos que, a pesar del pasar de los años, y de lo imposible que era, siguiera con el maldito miedo de que el innombrable regresara…

Se despertó de golpe, su último recuerdo de su pesadilla eran todos los mortifagos reunidos alrededor de él, burlándose, recriminándole el hecho de ahora vivir entre muggles, entre los asquerosos muggles… Sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse esa imagen y se dio una ducha con agua fría, era la única manera de despertarse bien y alejar todas esas cosas de su mente.

Luego de un rato se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de la muchacha de la noche anterior, provocando que sonriera para sí mismo, realmente le había agradado, estaba entusiasmado pensando en la cita que tendrían en la noche…

Al salir de la ducha se vistió y tomó un gran desayuno, tenía que ir a la compañía para arreglar unos detalles que habían quedado pendientes del día anterior, detestaba trabajar los sábados, pero si no quedaba otra opción…

Tomó su maletín con las llaves de su deportivo y partió a su labor. No tardó mucho en llegar, acostumbraba a manejar rápido. "Si tengo que usar estas máquinas inservibles, al menos lo haré parecer entretenido", se decía a si mismo.

Al pasar por la oficina de su secretaria esta lo saludó coquetamente, a él le encantaba saber que las chicas morían por él, pero su secretaria era una excepción, tenía alrededor de diez años más que él, y pensar en ello le perturbaba un poco.

Entró en su despacho y como primera acción decidió llamar al restaurante, era un local bastante conocido y elogiado por sus buenas comidas, por lo que era fácil que ya no quedasen mesas disponibles, por suerte Draco tenía buenas migas con el dueño y podía conseguir una buena ubicación fácilmente.

-Rose, llama al D' Lacu y has una reservación a nombre de Malfoy y Granger a las ocho en punto-Ordenó Draco a su secretaria-Espera… Ven aquí un momento, ese apellido… Granger, hay algo que…

-¿De qué habla señor?

-¿No habíamos trabajado antes con alguien de apellido Granger? Tengo la impresión de haberlo escuchado muchas veces…-Cuando, luego de mucho reflexionar, el sobrenombre tan usado en su adolescencia se le vino a la memoria "Sangre Sucia Granger" ¿Cómo haberlo olvidado? Pero era imposible… Esa chica definitivamente no era la misma, definitivamente no. La secretaria lo miraba extrañada, y ante los ojos inquietantes de su jefe se decidió a hablar.

-Yo creo que está confundido señor, es un apellido muy común, seguramente lo ha escuchado millares de veces-Sonrió

Draco Sacudió la cabeza algo consternado y simplemente asintió, esperando que tuviera razón, "Granger es un apellido muggle, por lo que es obvio que me voy a encontrar con él en este mundo" pensaba. Su secretaria salió algo desilusionada de la habitación, esperaba al menos la típica mirada de aprobación cuando lograba hacer algo bien, esa que tanto la derretía.

El rubio se apoyó en su escritorio y agitó la cabeza hacia los lados.

-Ya basta, son estupideces, cenaré con ella hoy y no será esa rata de biblioteca-Comenzó a pensar en la chica con la que había estado la noche anterior, lo delicada y fina que era… No, era absurdo que ese pelo enmarañado, pomposo y feo, se hubiera convertido en lo que había visto. Sonrió para sus adentros creyéndose tonto por habérsele siquiera pasado por la mente semejante estupidez-¿Ya hiciste la reservación Rose?

-Sí señor, Julián dice que será un agrado tenerlo de nuevo de comensal.

Malfoy sonrió ante la respuesta y se dispuso a trabajar. Debía tener todo listo antes de las seis si quería llegar puntual a su cita.

OoOoOoO

Hermione no pudo haber despertado más adolorida esa mañana, el haber bailado toda la noche con esos tacones infernales le corrió la cuenta, sus pies estaban hinchados y le costaba un poco caminar. Al mirarse en el espejo de su cuarto casi le da un ataque, su pelo se encontraba aún peor que cuando entró el primer año en Hogwarts, y el maquillaje perfectamente aplicado ahora estaba esparcido en todo su rostro. Se dirigió al baño y se metió en la bañera rápidamente. El agua caliente ayudó a que sus músculos se relajaran y luego de aplicar unas cuantas cremas para peinar, su cabello volvió a tener forma.

Para el tema del maquillaje tuvo que llamar a Luna, ya que, como había mencionado su amiga la noche anterior, era pintura de extrema duración, y no se saldría simplemente con agua o crema… La rubia le dijo que entre los recortes de revista que le había pasado ayer se encontraba el hechizo para remover todo por lo que Hermione se puso a buscar en su cuarto.

Luego se reprendió mentalmente, esto de vivir en el mundo muggle le hacía olvidar que podía usar magia para hacer las cosas más sencillas, buscó la varita que se encontraba en su velador y se dispuso a recitar el hechizo.

-Accio recorte-Por atrás llegó volando el trozo de papel que deseaba, rápidamente lo leyó y mencionó las palabras adecuadas, el maquillaje fue limpiándose de a poco, dejando a relucir el cansado rostro de la muchacha.

-"No puedo ir así a la cena de hoy, tendré que dormir un poco más si es que quiero estar presentable"-Pensó la castaña, se volvió a poner pijama y se metió debajo de las mantas de su cama.

* * *

Ýa saben, cualquier comentario o sugerencia - review :D


	3. Capítulo tres: La gente cambia

lovetamaki1: Pues a mi también se me hace algo raro jaja, que bueno que te hayan gustado :)

lunatica22: Ojala que no :) Gracias!

Jises Malfoy-Zabini-Nott: Muchísimas gracias :D Con lo del nombre te refieres a Lucas Verdad?, gracias a eso se me ocurrió una idea :) ya lo arreglaré ;) ojala que este capítulo igual te guste :)

* * *

Capitulo 3:

-Hermione, despierta… ¡Hermione!-Luna zarandeaba a la castaña para que abriera los ojos, pero a pesar de lo fuerte que la movía esta no daba señales de vida-¡Hermione tu departamento se está quemando!

Nada.

-Y ahora que hago…-La rubia comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, deteniendo la vista en el baño-¡Agua! Claro, como no se me había ocurrido…-Fue a buscar un vaso a la cocina y lo llenó en el lavamanos-Hermione si no despiertas ahora no me quedará otra…-Intentó Luna por última vez-Está bien… Tú lo quisiste así…-Lentamente fue dejando caer un chorro de agua en el rostro de la castaña, provocando que esta diera un salto asustada.

-¡¿Qué pasó?

-Perdón Herms, es que ya son las cuatro de la tarde y no te levantabas…-Aclaró Luna encogiéndose de hombros-No hubo más remedio que mojarte…-Rió.

-Me iré a duchar-Refunfuñó.

-Mientras, te prepararé un almuerzo liviano y la ropa que usarás en la noche, recuerda que hoy es tu cita.

Hermione la miró aún con los ojos medios cerrados y asintió agradeciendo la ayuda. Había dormido casi todo el día y aún estaba cansada, no lo podía creer… Se encerró en el baño y se dio una ducha rápida con agua tibia. Decidió almorzar con su bata de pijama para no arruinar el traje que le había dejado Luna encima de la cama y luego de terminar se fue a su cuarto nuevamente.

-¿Planeas seguir durmiendo?-Preguntó la rubia siguiéndola a su pieza.

-No, solo quiero quedarme acostada… Estoy cansada y los nervios me están matando.

-Pero si estuviste hablando toda la noche con él… ¿Cómo puedes estar nerviosa?

-Porque ayer teníamos máscaras puestas Luna… Era distinto…

-Relájate… Todo va a salir bien, ya vas a ver-La rubia se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó.

-Ojalá tengas razón-Hermione sonrió y en vez de seguir descansando decidió meterse a su laptop para finalizar un informe que le había solicitado su jefe el día anterior, trabajar siempre la relajaba. Luna por mientras bajó a su departamento en busca de maquillaje y un collar para la buena suerte que planeaba prestarle a su amiga.

Cuando ya eran las seis y media la castaña decidió comenzar a arreglarse, se puso el vestido seleccionado por su amiga y se observó en el espejo, era uno de sus favoritos. De seda color verde oscuro, entallado en el torso para que luego la falda recta cayera hasta la rodilla con gran movimiento. Para el calzado cambió las sandalias de taco bajo que había dejado su amiga por botines negros con taco de cinco centímetros.

Luna aún no llegaba, por lo que dejó el maquillaje para el final y decidió continuar con su cabello. Hace un tiempo había adquirido una poción para alisar el pelo la cual se aplicó con cuidado y paciencia para no cometer errores. Estaba por terminar cuando Luna se asomó por su puerta.

-Hermione estás quedando maravillosa-Mencionó ella mirándola alegre.

-Oye… Sabes, no lo había pensado cuando me despertaste, pero ¿Cómo rayos entraste a mi departamento?-Preguntó la chica confusa.

-Aparición-Rió la rubia-Estuve cerca de veinte minutos tocando la puerta mientras dormías, por lo que decidí entrar nada más… Y ahora hice lo mismo ya que supuse que te arreglabas-Sonrió Luna-Traje todo para terminar de realzar lo bella que te ves.

Luna sentó a Hermione en una silla y se dispuso a maquillarla acorde con el vestido, había quedado hermosa, de una forma casual pero elegante a la vez. La castaña miró la hora, asustándose un poco, ya iban a ser las siete con cuarenta y en llegar al restaurante demoraba al menos quince minutos. Tomó las llaves de su automóvil, su bolso, se despidió de Luna muy agradecida por la ayuda y partió al lugar.

El trayecto fue bastante despejado, por lo que a las ocho en punto ya se encontraba en el estacionamiento del establecimiento. Comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, mirando para todos lados por si aparecía su cita. Sonrió para sí misma cuando distinguió al chico rubio por detrás.

-Hombre misterioso-Lo llamó algo divertida.

El muchacho se giró, dando a conocer su rostro. Los dos quedaron mudos.

-¿Malfoy?-Logró articular la chica algo abrumada.

Él no respondió.

-¿Malfoy eres tú? ¿Hurón?

Seguía sin responder, parece que la comelibros aún no entendía que él era su cita… Que no se trataba de una simple coincidencia el que ellos dos se hubieran encontrado ahí… Draco sacudió la cabeza confundido… Había adorado a la muchacha con la que estuvo la noche anterior, pero el pensar que era Hermione Granger lo descomponía, dándole un sinfín de emociones diversas.

-Granger… Por un momento lo pensé, pero no lo quise creer…

-¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó enredada.

-Pensé que eras inteligente, tanto leer no te sirvió de mucho ¿O sí? Los dos estamos aquí por una razón Granger… Soy yo el chico con el que hablaste la noche entera ayer…

El rostro de Hermione se desfiguró, las sensaciones que sufría la chica no eran muy distintas a las de Draco, toda la emoción y nerviosismo de la cita se esfumó, dándole paso a la desilusión y a la mezcolanza de sentimientos que padecía.

-Imposible… ¿Pero cómo?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quieres entrar de todos modos?-Preguntó él, desganado-No tengo nada más que hacer.

-Si no te da asco cenar con una sangre sucia-Mencionó en tono algo irónico.

-Estuve bailando toda la noche con una rata de biblioteca, no creo que haya mucha diferencia entre ayer y hoy-Rió el muchacho. Hermione lo asesinó con la mirada y entró al restaurante. Los dos ya eran lo suficientemente maduros como para soportar una comida juntos ¿Verdad?

Un camarero los recepcionó en la entrada preguntando por la reservación, luego de que Draco entregó su nombre este los llevó a su mesa correspondiente, para luego entregarles la carta y un aperitivo de parte de la casa.

-El menú dos para mí y mi acompañante.

-¿Algo para tomar?

-Un Cabernet del año 2005 por favor-Pidió el rubio. A lo que Hermione lo miró algo molesta-Yo estoy pagando esto, no tienes derecho a reclamos, además es lo mejor que tienen aquí-Aclaró el rubio.

El camarero miró extrañado a la pareja, y simplemente anotó el pedido en una libretita.

-Enseguida le traigo lo ordenado-Sonrió.

-Hay solo una cosa que no me encaja en todo este asunto Hurón… ¿Qué diantres estás haciendo en el mundo muggle?-Preguntó la castaña luego de que el camarero se fue.

-Eso no te incumbe… Y no es porque yo quiera tampoco, o no del todo al menos-El muchacho saboreó su bebida-Siempre excelente-Sonrió.

-Espero que esto no cambie el hecho de que vaya a trabajar con uno de tus empleados ¿Cierto? Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo como para que fueras a jugar con cosas como esa…

-Nada le pasará a tu proyecto, de eso no hay problema. Y seguiré utilizando la idea que mencionaste ayer. El que hayamos sido enemigos en la escuela no quiere decir que en realidad crea que eres estúpida-Al ver la sonrisa de la castaña agregó-Tampoco te lo tomes como un cumplido.

Draco la observó unos instantes, ella seguía sonriendo, divertida ante lo dicho por él. Se veía radiante. El vestido, el maquillaje, el cabello… Todo le sentaba a la perfección de una forma armónica. Sacudió la cabeza molesto, quizás el hecho de que fuera una sangre sucia no importaría tanto si no fuera por el pasado y el tan grande orgullo que poseía.

-Oye… ¿La mujer con la que andabas ayer era Lunática Lovegood?-Preguntó Draco entrando en razón-Ahora encaja todo-Rió-Blaise dijo que de la nada había comenzado a hablar sobre hadas y seres extraños que vivían debajo de la cama-Comenzó a reír más fuerte, Hermione quedó algo confundida, jamás había visto al rubio reír de verdad, se veía tan infantil, tan distinto…

-Pues sí, era Luna-Respondió-Pero no hables así de ella, ahora está más cuerda que antes, en serio…-Soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y qué pasó con San Potter y la comadreja?-Preguntó volviendo a la seriedad de antes-¿Acaso el trío inseparable ya no se junta?

-Claro que nos vemos seguido, el que todos tus amigos hayan sido falsos no significa que los míos igual-Respondió algo tajante. Luego se sintió culpable, ya que el semblante del rubio cambió luego de lo dicho-Perdón.

Draco la miró extrañado, no se esperaba una disculpa, y al no saber que decir simplemente la ignoró.

-Supongo que al no poder negar todas las cosas que te dije ayer, espero que simplemente las olvides-Mencionó el rubio algo indeciso, eso era lo que su mente quería ¿Pero su corazón?

Hermione asintió.

-Lo mismo va para ti-No sabía porque, pero el haber dicho eso le dolía.

La cena llegó. Los dos muchachos comenzaron a comer silenciosamente.

-¿Y?-Preguntó el rubio-¿Te gustó?

-¿En realidad te importa mi opinión?

-Solo si me encuentras la razón-Sonrió de medio lado, a lo que Hermione giró los ojos.

-Pues sí, en realidad sabe bastante bien...

Draco sonrió satisfecho y tomó un sorbo de vino. Hubo otro silencio incómodo, y por segunda vez el rubio lo rompió.

-Espera… ¿Tú no estabas comprometida con la comadreja?-La castaña iba a responder, pero Malfoy la interrumpió-Vaya, lo mojigata se te fue al parecer… Engañando a tu pareja ¿Eh Granger?-Rió.

-Jamás haría algo semejante-Respondió cortante-No dio resultado, por lo que decidimos terminar con la relación… Casarnos hubiera sido lo peor para los dos-Continuó algo triste.

-Parece que tú aún sientes cosas por él.

-No, simplemente me desanima pensar en aquello, en parte siempre me pregunté qué habría pasado si siguiéramos juntos, pero no estoy arrepentida de la decisión-Mencionó Hermione, más para ella misma que para Draco-Espera, esto no te incumbe, no sé por qué te estoy contando-Sacudió la cabeza y siguió comiendo.

Draco simplemente permaneció pensativo e imitó a la chica. Ninguno de los dos quiso comer postre, estaban lo suficientemente satisfechos como para devorar algo más.

-Iré a pagar.

Hermione asintió tomando su bolso para irse y esperó a que Draco volviera para despedirse de él.

-Gracias por la invitación-Sonrió divertida.

-Si hubiera sabido que eras tú no lo habría hecho, créeme.

-Lo sé-La castaña se encogió de hombros aún sonriendo.

-¿Por qué sigues esbozando esa tonta sonrisa?

-Porque al parecer las personas si cambian después de todo…-Luego de decir eso se fue dejando a Malfoy con las palabras en la garganta. Se estaba por subir a su auto cuando una mano le tocó el hombro provocando que se volteara.

-No creas que por esta "cita" seremos amigos o algo por el estilo, ¿Está bien?

-No lo pensé tampoco.

-¿Entonces por qué dijiste esa estupidez allá adentro?

-Mira lo que estás haciendo y respóndete solo la pregunta…

Draco seguía sin entender.

-Me estás tocando… ¿Tú realmente crees que en Hogwarts habrías hecho eso? ¿Qué te habrías siquiera dignado a hablar o cenar conmigo? –Hermione sonrió y se subió al auto sin decir nada más.

Draco observó cómo se iba de ahí. Había sido la noche más rara de su vida y a pesar de todo, sentía una sensación cálida en el pecho. Sacudió la cabeza y se subió a su deportivo para largarse a casa. Si acostumbraba a manejar rápido, está carrera les ganó a todas las anteriores…

* * *

Ya saben, siempre viene bien un review :D -


	4. Capítulo cuatro: Orgullo

Caroone: Gracias :)

crazzy76: :D ojala que este igual te guste!

lovetamaki1: Jaja siiiiii, a mi igual me encantaría una poción así :'( es mi sueño!

* * *

Capítulo 4:

Al llegar a su casa no pudo conciliar el sueño, cada vez que cerraba los ojos se le venía a la cabeza la imagen de ella. Sin desearlo se había sentido feliz de que la castaña se arreglara con tanto esmero para él (Aún que ella no supiera que era para él en realidad)

Se golpeó en la cabeza contra la pared y decidió ir a su salón de máquinas a hacer algo de ejercicio, quizás eso le ayudaría a liberar tenciones y le permitiría a su cerebro descansar.

OoOoOoO

-¡Cuéntamelo todo!-Gritó Luna apenas Hermione entró en su departamento, provocando que la castaña saltara asustada-Perdón, no podía irme a dormir sin saber cómo te había ido-Mencionó Luna sonriendo.

-Era Malfoy-No dijo nada más, se fue a su cama sin siquiera responder las demás dudas que tenía su amiga en la cabeza.

Sintió como Luna se largaba a su departamento desilusionada e intentó dormir un poco.

Por un momento al despertar sintió que todo lo pasado había sido un sueño, pero al abrir los ojos completamente cayó en la realidad. Se sobó los ojos y suspiró triste, la única cosa que le alegraba relativamente su día era que vería a Harry y a Ron, como casi todos los domingos.

Se levantó perezosamente y antes de ducharse se dispuso a tomar desayuno, su estómago alegaba por un poco de comida por lo que decidió prepararse huevos, unas tostadas y tomar té en vez de café. Luego de ingerir todo tranquilamente fue a su baño para asearse y arreglarse para poder viajar temprano al mundo mágico, Harry la había invitado a almorzar a su casa antes de ir a la casa de Ron, lugar de encuentro para todos los amigos.

No quiso ponerse maquillaje, y lo único "producido" que se colocó fue una chaqueta de gamuza que se puso más por el frío que habría que por lo bien que se vería. Definitivamente no estaba de ánimos para nada.

Para llegar a la casa de su amigo usó aparición.

-Cada vez odio más esta manera de viajar-Susurró la castaña a la vez que se apoyaba en la primera mesa que encontró en su camino. Esperó a que se le pasaran las nauseas y el mareo y fue en busca de la familia, la cual seguramente se encontraba en la cocina.

-¡Hermione!-Gritó Harry feliz a la vez que abrazaba a su amiga, cuando la sintió entrar por la puerta.

-¡Hola!, ¿Cómo estás?-Lo abrazó de vuelta, estaba feliz sin duda, hace dos semanas que no veía a su amigo, pero de todos modos en su voz se notaba el tinte triste y melancólico que habitaba en su interior.

-¿Pasa algo Herms? Estás extraña…

-Nada Harry, no te preocupes, solo tonterías del trabajo-Sonrió tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo, pero éste no quedó conforme con la respuesta-Hola Ginny, ¿Cómo va todo?-Hermione se acercó a la pelirroja y le acarició el estómago-Ya queda cada vez menos-Sonrió.

-Pues sí, James está cada vez más grande, y cada vez patea más-Rió-Lo único que quiere es salir-Ginny se acarició el vientre y sonrió para ella misma, no podía estar más feliz-¿Quieres almorzar ya? La comida está lista.

-La verdad acabo de tomar desayuno, pero si ustedes tienen hambre los acompaño sin dramas.

-No te preocupes, nosotros igual comimos hace poco, vamos a la sala de estar para conversar y ponernos al día-Propuso la pelirroja. Los dos amigos asintieron y los tres fueron a sentarse a los cómodos sillones que rodeaban la chimenea.

-¿Y cómo está todo por aquí?-Preguntó Hermione sabiendo la respuesta, desde la caída de Voldemort no habían grandes problemas en el mundo mágico.

-Bien, tranquilo… Aun que hay un nuevo ministro de magia que ni te digo, está medio loco, pero bueno… Ahora que ya no está Voldemort rondando por ahí la verdad no importa mucho quien lidere, las cosas van a estar en orden y seguirán su curso igual-Mencionó el chico encogiéndose de hombros-¿Y por allá? ¿Alguna novedad?

_¿Recuerdas a nuestro enemigo número uno en el colegio? Pues bailé toda la noche con él y luego, al otro día, cenamos románticamente en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad_-Pensó irónicamente, las palabras querían salir de su boca como vómito, pero omitió todo y simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-No, nada… ¿Recuerdas el socio que necesitaba para mi proyecto?-Esperó que Harry asintiera y prosiguió-Pues mi jefe ya hizo los contactos y está todo listo-Sonrió-Queda el último paso y termino.

-¡Pues te felicito! Me alegra que todo te esté saliendo de maravilla-Harry la miró contento.

_Si solo supieras_-Pensaba.

Cuando ya dieron las dos Ginny con Hermione comenzaron a ordenar la mesa y a servir la comida. La pelirroja había preparado carne con papas a la francesa y algunas ensaladas varias. De postre hizo un flan de chocolate decorado con salsa de frutilla.

-Estaba delicioso todo, como siempre-Dijo Hermione una vez que hubo acabado.

-Sí, Ginny es una gran cocinera-Harry sonrió y le dio a su novia un dulce beso en los labios.

-Muchísimas gracias-La chica se ruborizó un poco.

-Yo lavo los platos-Se ofreció Hermione comenzando a levantar la mesa.

Ginny la miró agradecida y decidió ir a su cuarto a descansar, el embarazo aunque la hacía la mujer más dichosa del mundo, también la hacía la mujer con menos energías. Y ahora debía dormir y reposar mucho más que de costumbre. Al quedar Harry y Hermione solos, el primero intentó cuestionarla sobre porque se encontraba con ese estado de ánimo, pero la castaña le hizo el quite a todas las preguntas, cambiando de tema o evadiéndolo, por lo que su amigo simplemente se rindió.

A las cuatro en punto comenzaron su camino hacia la casa de Ron, que solo quedaba una cuadra más arriba que la del niño que vivió. Ahí ya se encontraba Luna, y la novia de Ron (Quien vivía en otro pueblo cercano). Hermione abrazó al pelirrojo y los tres allegados se acomodaron en sillas junto a los demás.

OoOoOoOoO

-Hey Draco, ¿Me vas a contar de una vez por todas o no?-Preguntó Blaise por enésima vez.

-No lo sé.

-O me dices ahora o te lo saco a la fuerza idiota, no entiendo porque no quieres hablar sobre anoche.

-Era Granger, ¿Ok? Hermione Granger, la estúpida rata de biblioteca-Draco observó la reacción de su amigo, sus facciones desconcertadas fueron cambiando a una mueca de burla e incredulidad.

-Eso es imposible-Comenzó a reír despacio, provocando que el rubio le pegara en el brazo-¡Hey! Para de hacer eso, duele…-Malfoy no respondió ante aquello, no quería hablar-Pero no todo es tan malo…-Trató de consolarlo, pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar otra risotada.

-¿Vas a parar? Esto no es cómico, ahora no sé qué mierda hacer. Estoy confundido Blaise…

-¿Confundido?

-Si Blaise, confundido, no sé porque te tengo que repetir todo dos veces.

-¿Pero a qué te refieres con ello?-Blaise lo quedó mirando esperando la respuesta, pero esta nunca llegó-No te estará empezando a gustar ella ¿Verdad?

Malfoy miró hacia otro lado frustrado, pensó que contárselo a Blaise lo ayudaría a darse cuenta que todo esto era una estupidez, que las cosas que le estaban pasando eran simplemente sentimientos confusos, pero no fue así. Ahora sobre todas las cosas estaba más seguro de que esa castaña come libros lo comenzaba a conquistar.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? Vaya… Jamás me esperé esto-Blaise lo miró desconcertado.

-¿Crees que yo sí?-La voz de Draco sonaba apagada, triste.

-Pero ¿Sabes? No está nada mal esa chica, los años le sentaron bien-Trató de animarlo-Además siempre estuviste rodeado de prejuicios contra los sangre sucia y los muggles, piensa que ahora vives entre ellos y no es como te lo planteaba tu padre…

-Eso lo sé Zabini, pero esto es distinto… Cada vez que pienso en lo que me está pasando es como una apuñalada a mi orgullo…-Draco apoyó la cara contra sus manos enojado-¿Sabes? No quiero hablar más… Saldré a trotar un rato, si quieres quédate aquí y haz lo que quieras-El rubio se encogió de hombros y su amigo asintió dirigiéndose a la sala de la televisión.

* * *

Pues salió bastante cortito :( Pido disculpas por eso! pero realmente no podía agarrar la inspiración necesaria ... Prometo que el próximo será más largo :D!

Espero que les haya gustado :) y ya saben, cualquier comentario, crítica, ayuda, lo que sea, un review nunca viene mal :D


End file.
